


Blackwatch Prank War

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Jesse Mcree is inducted into the Blackwatch prank war





	Blackwatch Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> The non-canon Blackwatch members are from Fabrega and Smarshtastic. I highly recommend checking out their works! They both write for McReyes and Blackwatch and it's all amazing.

Reyes’ door opened with a hiss, startling Jesse. The Blackwatch commander stood in the doorway dressed down to a t-shirt and sweats, looking disgruntled at being bothered at such a quiet hour.

“Commander Reyes, sir, sorry to bother you so late.” Jesse stuttered, wringing his hands and alternating his glance between his commander’s tired frown, and the threshold between their feet. “I- uh, I’m locked out of my room, sir.” Jesse’s face flushed with shame and he brought a hand to rub at the back of his neck. Reye’s noted his embarrassment and the uncharacteristic use of honorifics, and decided the kid didn’t need to be chewed out at 2 in the morning.

“What do you mean by ‘locked out’? And why are you out of bed so late anyways?” Gabriel stepped past Mccree and began walking to his quarters, leaving Mccree to scurry behind him, relieved he wasn’t getting screamed at.

“I- I couldn’t sleep, so I went down to the range for a few hours. When I got back a few minutes ago, I couldn’t get my door to open. I tried my passcode at least 20 times, but Athena kept telling me there was an override on the lock; I don’t even know how to access that kinda stuff.” Mccree hoped he didn’t sound like an idiot. It was hard enough being the youngest member on Blackwatch, being totally new to all of Overwatch’s security systems and technology protocol was just another trouble he had to deal with on a regular basis. They arrived at Jesse’s door and he put in his passcode once more to show Reye’s exactly what Athena had said.

“Passcode not accepted, lock override in effect.” She chirped as the screen flashed red.

“Athena, what override code is on the lock, and who put it there?” Reyes asked the AI.

“Privacy lock code 005 was activated from an unsourced system computer at 01:34.” Athena responded, impartial as always.

“Remove the privacy lock under admin ID: Commander Gabriel Reyes.” He turned to Jesse, “So kid, any ideas as to who might have done this?” Reyes crossed his arms and smirked. He had already figured out exactly what had happened; this was a test. Jesse stammered as he pieced together the puzzle for himself.

“Uh, Valdez is pretty good with computers isn’t she? She’s probably tryna get back at me for kicking her ass in training this morning.” Jesse looked up at his commander nervously, genuine concern in his eyes, “She doesn’t hate me, does she?” After months trying to prove himself to the other Blackwatch members, Jesse really wasn’t sure why his squadmates would want to do something like this.

“Nah kid, just the opposite,” Reyes cracked a grin and clapped Mccree on the shoulder. “I think you’ve just been formally inducted into the Blackwatch prank war.” He turned to head back to his room, dreading the stacks of paperwork that awaited him there.

“Blackwatch prank war? Commander Reyes! What’s that?” Jesse called after him, hoping for some answers.

Reyes turned around, still grinning wide. “Tell you what, you show up to breakfast on time tomorrow and I’ll be so generous as to explain everything. Not everyone gets so lucky.” He turned the corner and left Jesse standing in the dark hallway.

A Blackwatch prank war sounded terrifying. If Jesse had learned anything in the last 6 months, it was that Blackwatch had no limits. Well, there were a few highly respected, Reyes instated limits, but that was about it. The idea of an elite, black ops squadron trying to outdo each other in practical jokes kept Jesse awake for the better part of the night.

It seemed he had finally earned his place among the other Blackwatch agents. He had been working to gain their trust for the better part of 5 months, hoping they would see past his history and accept that he was a changed man. It wasn’t easy at first. He had spent his first month under Reyes’ command causing as much trouble as possible and fighting every order he was given. He was angry, and everyone understood that the change from Deadlock to Blackwatch was going to be rough. After weeks of back talk and isolation, Mccree finally came to his senses. No one knew what sparked the attitude change; but after apologizing, actually apologizing, to Reyes and the rest of Blackwatch, he had a chance at redemption.

He had worked hard, harder than anyone thought possible, to gain the approval of his fellow soldiers. Jesse pushed himself in training, went out of his way to help out his squadmates, even going so far as to sneak some whiskey to Edwards after he took a particularly nasty hit. Over time, they began to include him in their lunch conversations and crack teasing, but friendly jokes about his age and affinity for cowboys. For Jesse, it was the first time since he was a child that he felt as though he had friends and a place to call home.

The next morning at breakfast, Mccree grabbed his tray and sat next to Edwards, looking around expectantly for Commander Reyes.

“Jesse! What a surprise seeing you here at the regularly scheduled breakfast hour! Did something happen?” Edwards chuckled and clapped him on the back as he sat down with his eggs and toast. All eyes at the Blackwatch table were turned to the cowboy, who usually skipped breakfast and showed up to training with a few pieces of bacon right before Reyes began drills.

“I- uh, I made a deal with Reyes. Promised to show up on time today.” Jesse avoided eye contact and set to work dousing his eggs in salt and pepper. His squadmates exchanged confused looks before launching back into a debate about different torture methods and their efficacy. Reyes slid into the seat next to Jesse, plate piled high with super soldier portions of various breakfast foods.

“Morning Commander,” Jesse nodded as he took a bite of toast, “So- uh, are you gonna tell me about this” He lowered his voice, “Blackwatch prank war?” Reyes chuckled.

“It’s not exactly a secret, Mccree. Anyways, not after we set off a grenade in the showers it’s not.” He sent a knowing look towards Edwards and Shiga.

“Yup!” Shiga grins proudly. Elbowing Edwards in the side. “Proud of that one.”

“You really shouldn’t be.” Reyes sighed into his coffee.

“So, is Jesse finally joining in on the madness?” Shiga leaned across the table to grab a piece of bacon off of Prithi’s tray. “Our little boy, all grown up and ready to cause some mayhem.”

“Someone locked poor Mccree out of his room last night. Seems our boy received a special invitation to the biggest shitshow in overwatch.” Reyes had turned his attention to a datapad leaned against a bowl of oatmeal, but he still seemed invested in the breakfast banter.

“So, what exactly goes on in this prank war? Is there anything important I should know?” Mccree was glancing around the table, hoping somebody would throw him a bone. Edwards was the one to finally explain.

“The Blackwatch prank war,” He began in a deep, dramatic voice, “The most dangerous game ever played at overwatch HQ: one squadron, sick of boredom as they wait for their next assignment, begins the ultimate competition of practical jokes.” Giving a slight cough, he continues normally. “It’s not too complicated, we just try to fuck with each other as much as possible. The only limitations are that both the pranker and the prankee have to be off duty and any damage to property must be minimal. Anyone on the squad is fair game, and any resources at your disposal can be used.” He turns to the table, “Did I miss anything?” The others shake their heads, satisfied with that explanation.

“So…” Mccree grins, “Who’s pulled the best prank so far?” He expects an argument to begin almost instantly; every one of his squadmates is just boastful enough to believe that they’ve pulled the best prank, but no argument comes. Valdez just nods to beyond Jesse’s shoulder.

“Reyes,” The table mutters their agreement. “He got all of us real good last year.”

Jesse splutters, “Commander?!” He turns to where Gabriel sits, still scrolling on the datapad with a smug look on his face. “What did you do commander?”


End file.
